


O Tannenbaum

by tamarind (rogue)



Category: Justified
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue/pseuds/tamarind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd puts up the Christmas tree. It doesn't go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbaum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRoad/gifts).



Boyd Crowder had a keen business sense, an unerring ability to read the people around him, and a knack for explosives. But at the moment, he was staring down at the tangle of cords, sure he was missing something.

"Ava, baby, are you sure these plug in here?" he called into the next room.

"Uh huh," she called back. "Worked fine last year."

"Well, if you're sure," Boyd said, then added, under his breath, "Fire in the hole!" He stuck the old brown plug into the outlet.

A spark traveled up the strand of lights. The tree burst into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear AnotherRoad,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this slightly silly interpretation of "Boyd blowing shit up." Happy Yuletide!


End file.
